


Unskilled Labor

by Chameleon (sixbeforelunch)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, The Common People (Marvel Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-13
Updated: 2001-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/Chameleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A job interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unskilled Labor

**Author's Note:**

> Part of The Common People genre. (http://fanlore.org/wiki/Marvel_Comics/The_Common_People)

"Hello Mr. Morrison, is it?"

"That's what it says on my birth certificate."

"Are you here for the job interview?"

"Yup."

"Why don't we step into my office?"

"Sure thing, Mac."

"Uh, I don't seem to have you're resume here. Did you submit one?"

"Um, no. I can't write."

"You...can't write?"

"Nope."

"Am I safe in assuming that you can't read either?"

"Yup."

"Mr. Morrison, did you go to school?"

"No. But I figure that I don't need a degree to work here."

"It's true that we don't require any sort of diploma, but we do prefer our workers to  
be able to read work orders. Well, let's just continue with the interview, shall we.  
Do you have any experience in this kind of work?"

"Nope. I've never done it before."

"Do you have any experience in this general field?"

"Nope."

"Do you have any work experience at all?"

"Not...no."

"Do you have anyone willing to give you a reference?"

"No."

::Ahem:: "Mr. Morrison, I don't mean to be impolite, but you're not exactly built for  
this type of work. We need people who can do physical labor for hours. They tend to  
be a bit more muscular than you."

"Heh. Back in the day, people used t' call me Skinny. Cause I'm so skinny. But that  
never stopped me before."

"Yes. Nevertheless, you can understand why I hesitate to hire you. You have no  
education, you can't read or write, you don't have any work experience or references  
and you aren't built for this type of work. In fact, can you think of one reason why  
I should hire you?"

"Yup. I can do this." Morrison stretched out his hand and a burst of energy shot out  
destroying the Manager's potted plant.

The Manager turned to him. "Welcome to K&amp;J Demolition. Can you start tomorrow?"


End file.
